ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki News/'iCarly' opens at top, Cats and Dogs, Charlie St Cloud make top 10
= iCarly: The Movie - The Kids in America! = iCarly: The Movie opens straight to the top very this weekend. Inception will no longer be reigned over the box office for its third weekend. Dinner for Schmucks was a healthy third, while new films Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore and Charlie St Cloud still hit the box office top 10 despite not meeting expectations. iCarly: The Movie, a new release enters very high this weekend, bringing in $50 million. This is a photo finish for all boy and girl fan, and Miranda Cosgrove wants to thank fans for making it the #1 Movie in America. Inception opens nearly solid this weekend, bringing in $27.5 million to put the film's total take up to $193.3 million. The Leonardo DiCaprio vehicle has also earned almost $200 million on the international circuit. Dinner for Schmucks was the only new release to enter the box office with a bang. It came in second, with $23.3 million. The Paul Rudd and Steve Carell flick may have been hoping for more action, but landed where expected. "The opening was above or at the high end at what the industry was expecting, but it was pretty much right where we were expecting to be," said Paramount exec Don Harris. "The additional good news is that comedies do tend to stick around for a long time." Angelina Jolie's Salt brought in $19.3 million to come in fourth, bringing the spy drama to $70.8 million. Despicable Me continues to make a showing, coming in top five with $15.5 million. Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore didn't stand up to the competition, but eked its way into the top five with $12.5 million. That take certainly won't cover the 3D film's $85 million price tag. Charlie St Cloud had a strong start, thanks to Zac Efron's most devoted fans, but the rush of support didn't last through the weekend. The romance came in sixth with a $12.1 million take. Toy Story 3 earned $5 million for seventh place, bringing its current total take to $389.7 million. Grown Ups came next with $4.5 million, followed by The Sorcerer's Apprentice with $4.3 million. The Twilight Saga: Eclipse made $4 million take puts the total at $288.1 million, making it the only movie that is not in the top ten. The Kids are All Right continues to build buzz and bring in decent numbers even though it's only in 947 theaters. This weekend's $3.4 million bumps it up to $9.5 million. Another Indie to watch is Get Low, starring Robert Duvall, Bill Murray and Sissy Spacek, which banked $90,900 in only four theaters. Two intriguing contenders enter the fray next weekend. Will Ferrell and Mark Wahlberg get kooky in the action comedy The Other Guys, while Step Up 3-D is ready to get its dance on for a whole different audience. If these movies didn't make an impressive money, that means that iCarly: The Movie will win for next week's box office, or Inception might want revenge. The box office top 10 #''iCarly: The Movie'', $50.3 million #''Inception'', $27.5 million #''Dinner for Schmucks'', $23.3 million #''Salt'', $19.3 million #''Despicable Me'', $15.5 million #''Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore'', $12.5 million #''Charlie St Cloud'', $12.1 million #''Toy Story 3'', $5.0 million #''Grown Ups'', $4.5 million #''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'', $4.3 million Tags: box office, cats and dogs: the revenge of kitty galore, dinner for schmucks, eclipse, icarly: the movie, inception, salt, the sorcerer's apprentice, toy story 3